


You can't take the sky from me

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [43]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lotor (Voltron), Firefly AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Shiro (Voltron), Recovery, Sex, Voltron Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Shiro brings Lotor home.





	You can't take the sky from me

**Author's Note:**

> The thrilling conclusion of the Firefly AU, AKA Lotor and Shiro get their shit together, finally ;)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“How is he?” Shiro asked as Narti left the room. She ducked her head before taking Shiro’s flesh hand.

_Resting._

“He’s been resting for-” _days,_ Shiro wanted to say but cut himself off, even though he knew she could still hear it. He rubbed the back of neck nervously. “Do you think I could… go in there?”

_Someone should stay with him. I think he might like it if it were you._

“Thanks,” Shiro whispered.

_Call me if anything changes._

“Of course,” he managed. “Thanks.”

Narti nodded and he walked inside Lotor’s darkened room. He looked so wrong and out of place on the plain bunk, dressed in one of Shiro’s rough tunics rather than his elegant silks and lace. He was curled up under the blanket facing away from the door, his breathing slow and even. It was strange to see him with short hair, barely an inch long now. Maybe that was the strangest thing about him. That and the silence.

“Hey,” Shiro whispered, sitting carefully on the bunk beside him. He wanted to touch Lotor so badly, to put his hand on his shoulder, to stroke his hair, but he was too afraid. He clasped his hands in his lap instead. “Hey,” he repeated.

Lotor didn’t answer.

Shiro sighed and licked his lips nervously before sitting so his back was pressed to the wall. Lotor was so close, the top of his head almost touching Shiro’s thigh, but he didn’t move to get closer and Shiro didn’t push. He talked, instead.

They’d been doing this for days now, Shiro talking into the silence between them while Lotor laid quiet and still, trembling faintly no matter how warm they tried to make it in the room, how many blankets they wrapped him up in.

By now Shiro was mostly out of childhood stories, as well as silly mishaps and jobs gone wrong. He’d been trying to keep it light but that clearly wasn’t working. Instead he told Lotor the story of his rescue, how everyone who cared for him banded together to find him, to get him out.

“Remind me never to piss off Narti,” Shiro said with a quiet chuckle. “The things she can do… she could have probably stormed that facility all on her own. And Acxa- _guai_ she’s the best markswoman I’ve ever seen. Wily, too. I watched her talk a Unilu merchant out of half his merchandize for barely a third of its worth. That man didn’t know what hit him.

“And Zethrid- she’s a one woman army, damn near ripped someone’s arm off. The way Ezor looked at her after- I thought they were about to go at it right on the spot. And of course Keith and Pidge were there. Pidge did something-” Shiro made a vague gesture Lotor didn’t see, “-I don’t even rightly know what it was. But she hacked into an Alliance hub, that’s how we found you in the end. Damn near sold everything we had to get you out, all your jewelry, everything you left behind.

“Had to sell your mother’s earring, too. I’m real sorry about that, sweetheart, but I reckon it was worth it. I’m betting it’s what you would have wanted. What she would have wanted too. It was a right bit of pretty but it was a small price to pay for your freedom-”

“Stop,” Lotor whispered hoarsely.

Shiro froze, his eyes wide. That was the first thing he’d heard Lotor say ever since he’d bid him good night weeks ago.

“Lotor?” Shiro asked carefully.

“Just… stop,” Lotor said. “I don’t know how you’re doing this, but this is cruel- even for you. I have nothing to say. Not even if you ask me with his voice, his face.”

“Oh,” Shiro whispered as he finally understood. His heart twisted painfully and suddenly he couldn’t quite get a deep breath. Lotor thought it was all a trick. He thought he was still captured, had been this whole time. A week, now. And they’d kept him cooped up in this room under constant supervision. They thought they were helping but what if they’d only been making it worse?

“We’re gonna take a walk, sweetheart,” Shiro said, coming to a decision all at once. He stood and rummaged around in the closet until he pulled out a long coat and some socks, as well as a pair of boots. “Come on, sit up for me.”

Lotor didn’t respond so Shiro pulled him up into a sitting position before kneeling down and pulling the socks over his bare feet, followed by the boots. “A bit big,” he babbled uselessly while Lotor stared past him rather than at him, his eyes terrifyingly blank. There were angry scratches over his face, healing slowly. Narti had been putting some kind of ointment on them so they wouldn’t scar. It didn’t really matter either way, Lotor was still so painfully beautiful.

“We’ll get you something better soon, I promise,” Shiro continued. “Up you go.”

He pulled Lotor up to his feet and helped him get his arms through the sleeves of the coat.

“Maybe a scarf, too,” Shiro muttered, stepping back carefully to grab one out of a drawer. Lotor swayed a little on his feet but he stayed standing so that was… good. That had to be good. “That’s good, easy now,” Shiro said, wrapping the scarf gently around his neck and tucking it under the coat. “Come on, sweetheart. Come on-”

He stepped closer to wrap his right arm around Lotor’s waist and took his left with his other hand. “Easy now, just one foot after the other, come along.”

Lotor was shaky on his feet but he didn’t fight either. Was that a good sign or not? Shiro honestly wasn’t sure anymore. They passed Zethrid in the halls and she stopped abruptly.

“What are you doing?” she demanded and Lotor flinched.

“Easy, Zethrid,” Shiro said. “Just going for a little walk. No need to worry. Just- keep everyone back, alright? I think… I think that might be best.”

“Alright Captain Shiro,” she said, even as she couldn’t seem to draw her eyes away from Lotor. He kept his face to the ground, refusing to look at her, at Shiro, at anything.

Shiro drew Lotor onwards, taking him down to the hold and opening the door. Lotor flinched again at the loud clang, and then the ramp was lowering and the light of day was spilling through. The sky was overcast but it was still so much brighter outside than it was on the ship that Lotor gasped and raised his hand to shield his eyes.

Fresh air streamed in along with a strong ocean breeze that ruffled Lotor’s short hair and carried the cries of seagulls and the rushing of waves.

“Come on,” Shiro said, pulling Lotor down the ramp.

They’d landed the ship on a cliff overlooking the beach. It wasn’t much to look at; this wasn’t a vacation spot but a deserted strip of sand on some tiny Rim planet. The landscape was desolate and unkept, the sand littered with seaweed and jagged seashells and trash that had washed up out of the ocean. Still, Shiro figured it was better than being cooped up in the ship. At least the fresh air ought to do some good. Lotor stopped, his eyes wide as he took in the view, such as it was, his breathing coming faster.

“Do you want to go down to the water?” Shiro asked. There was a rocky path just ahead leading downwards and Shiro motioned towards it even though Lotor didn’t look.

Lotor licked his lips, shivering a little. And then he nodded.

He seemed steadier now so Shiro let go of his waist, holding him by the hand instead. “Careful,” he muttered as he led Lotor down the path. “It’s a bit slick, and your boots ain't exactly ideal for mountain climbing.”

Once they got down to the sand Shiro let go of Lotor’s hand. Lotor stared at him uncertainly but Shiro just smiled, giving him a little push. “Go on.”

Lotor tugged the coat tighter around himself and turned away, walking slowly towards the water. Shiro followed a few steps behind, not wanting to crowd him. Lotor walked until he reached the wet sand and sank to his knees with a gasp, bending forward to bury his hands in the sand as he stared out.

“I’ve never seen the ocean,” he whispered. “Not like this, outside video reels.”

“How is it?” Shiro asked carefully.

“It… stinks,” Lotor said, and Shiro couldn’t help laughing. “It’s… cold. And wet.”

A wave came in, bigger than the ones before, and Lotor stared in a stupor as it enveloped his hands and soaked his pants and boots.

“It’s not how I thought it would be at all.”

“Still think you’re trapped inside your head?” Shiro asked.

Lotor stayed silent for a long time, digging his fingers into the sand and watching the water before him, the slow measured push and pull of the waves. When he looked up there was a spark in his eyes, small but undeniably there- a spark of life.

“Shiro?” he asked in a small voice. “Is this… real?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Shiro said, sinking to his knees beside him. “It’s real.”

Lotor sobbed and reached for him, and Shiro pulled him in closer so he was half sitting in his lap as he wept against Shiro’s shoulder.

“It’s real,” he whispered. “It’s all real. We got you out, it’s over. It’s all over. You’re free, sweetheart. You’re free.”

 

* * *

 

“I know it don’t look like much right now,” Shiro said as he opened the door to the shuttle and led Lotor inside. “It’s nothing like what you had before, but we can fix it up, make it nice.” So far there wasn’t much in the main room except a wide bed and one particularly sad chest full of bedding and a few bits of clothing. Shiro rubbed the back of his neck nervously, wincing at how… how pathetic it all seemed. Gods, he wished he could do so much better.

“You’re… giving me a shuttle?” Lotor asked uncertainly as he took it all in.

“Well… we don’t really have any extra bunks, but we could figure something if you wanna stay on the main part of the ship? I just thought you might be more comfortable here, less… cooped up. I thought it might make you feel… I dunno. Freer, to have a place to call your own. You can come and go as you like, ‘course, but-”

“You… want me to stay?” Lotor asked.

“‘Course,” Shiro said, turning to take his hand. “Course I do.”

“But I-” Lotor winced and pulled out of Shiro’s hold. “I- I killed a man, Shiro. An Alliance Commander. I- I’m a fugitive.”

“Not our first,” Shiro said gently. “You should hear about some of the _tsway-niou_ Ezor has pulled, turns out she wasn’t quite honest about the full extent of her crimes. Besides… what you did- that bastard deserved it, every bit of it.”

Lotor swiped at his eyes before turning away. “What would I even do here?” he whispered. “What am I, now that I’m not…”

“You could be anything you wanted,” Shiro said firmly. “But- for now I’m thinking I could use an engineer. You said that’s what you wanted to be once, right?”

“You already have Pidge.”

“She won’t be around forever,” Shiro said, stepping forward before carefully taking Lotor by the shoulders. “Her brother just got married, they’re expecting their first- a girl. And her parents are gettin’ older. She’ll be wanting to go home, soon. But maybe she could show you the ropes before then, get you ready to take over. If you wanted.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“You let me worry about that, sweetheart,” Shiro said. “It’ll be good, you’ll see. You let me worry about everything.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro was walking towards the engine room when he heard voices up ahead.

“This is unacceptable-“ Lotor was saying.

“You mean this _ain’t_ acceptable,” Pidge corrected.

“Isn’t that what I said?”

There was a heavy sigh and Shiro could practically see Pidge rubbing her temples.

“No, it _ain’t._ D’you wanna get ripped off by every Tom, Dick, and Harry?”

“Certainly not,” Lotor murmured.

“Then get with the program! What do you say?”

“This compression coil- um- _ain’t_ performing up to code?”

“That so?” Shiro asked with a smile as he walked in.

“You know it is, Cap,” Pidge said with a scowl.

“Shiro!” Lotor said with a radiant smile. He was wearing a tight black tank top and a flightsuit, the top part of it pulled open and tied around his waist. His hair was long enough now to flop into his eyes and he pushed it back impatiently.

It was still so strange seeing him like this- the only traces of the finery that had been his previous norm were a gold hoop in one ear and a lapis stud in the other- gifts from Acxa.

“Pidge is teaching me Rim speak,” Lotor said, practically beaming with excitement. “And then we’re going to the- what did you call it?”

“The dump,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“The _dump,_ Shiro,” Lotor said like it was the best thing ever.

“And you can’t be talkin’ all proper-like, like you’re some lord,” Pidge grumbled.

“Wait just a tick, now-“ Shiro choked out. “You’re taking him to the dump?”

“Well I can’t exactly take our latest resident fugitive to the official Alliance mechanic shop, can I Captain tight pants.”

“We’re going to _haggle,_ Shiro,” Lotor said.

“Well just- make sure you come back in one piece,” Shiro said, digging around in his pocket to pull out his money pouch. Pidge’s eyes brightened and she held out her hands eagerly.

Shiro frowned and pulled the pouch back, then tossed it over to Lotor. “Keep her on track,” he said as Pidge stuck out her tongue. “Compression coil- and that’s it.”

“We need new stabilizers, too,” Pidge said.

“No,” Shiro said firmly. “The stabilizers are fine.”

“The stabilizers ain’t been replaced in years, Cap,” Lotor said and smiled proudly.

Pidge patted him on the back and then they were both staring at Shiro and he raised his hands, backing away slowly. “Now- this ain’t hardly fair,” he said. “Just- get what you need, try not to spend all our hard-earned money on parts. Some of us still like to eat ‘round here.”

“Do you wanna eat, or do you wanna not die in a fiery wreck?” Pidge demanded.

“I trust you to handle it!” Shiro called out before beating a hasty retreat. He paused once he was just out of sight, listening with a smile as Pidge explained something about the engine and Lotor asked questions curiously.

He was taking to his new role like a fish to water and Shiro had never seen him so open and happy before. Smiling, he listened for a while longer before leaving them to their business.

He passed the next few hours sparring with Keith and Zethrid, and then Lotor and Pidge were back with a hovering cart overflowing with parts.

“Hey, now-” Shiro said in alarm but Lotor just laughed as he tossed him the money pouch. It was almost as heavy as it had been before and Shiro opened it to stare inside in surprise.

“Shiro, you should have seen him!” Pidge exclaimed. “He damn-near charmed the pants off ol’ Vrepit Sal- never thought I’d see the day that miserable bastard _smiled_.”

“I’d have known what you meant if you’d just said _bartering_ instead of using your silly Rim slang,” Lotor said. “Shiro-”

“What is it?” Shiro asked.

“There’s some sort of festival here,” Lotor said with a smile. “Would you like to go?”

Shiro felt dizzy all of a sudden, looking back as Lotor watched him warmly. Was he asking him on… a _date?_

Ever since he’d been back Shiro hadn’t dared hope for more, much less _try_ anything, and now-

“Sure,” he found himself saying, looking around the hangar at the others. “What do you all think?”

“Now that we’ve got a breather, Zethrid and I have quite a bit of fucking to catch up on,” Ezor said bluntly. Zethrid grinned as she set her hand on Ezor’s ass.

“And I can’t wait to dig into our haul,” Pidge said as she tightened her hands over the cart she and Lotor had brought in.

“Keith?” Shiro asked.

“I’m busy,” Keith said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow at him.

“Ok,” Shiro said, blushing as Lotor tilted his head to the side. “Guess it’s just us, then.”

“I guess so,” Lotor said easily.

“Well, I- I have a gift for you,” Shiro said, blushing even harder.

“Oh?” Lotor asked curiously.

“Yeah, come on,” Shiro said, jerking his head. He turned on his heel and tried not to make a fool of himself as he led Lotor back to his bunk. “It’s- I know it’s not much. Not what you’re used to. But still-” He offered the bundle he’d prepared earlier.

“Thank you,” Lotor said, taking the package carefully.

“Anyway,” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his head. “I- uh. I’ll see you in the hold, in an hour? Once you’re ready?”

“Yes,” Lotor said with a smile and turned to go.

Why had he said an hour? Shiro didn’t need an hour, he didn’t need more than five minutes, but now he was stuck waiting. He managed to pass the time somehow, and then he went to the main hangar and tried not to pace nervously.

Eventually Lotor showed up, dressed in a tight black jumpsuit with a set of silk robes over it- Shiro’s present. They weren’t as elaborate as what Lotor had worn before, but he seemed comfortable in them. He smiled as he walked down the stairs, the ruby ring Shiro had slipped into the package glinting over his right middle finger.

“Hey,” Shiro said dumbly.

“Hello,” Lotor said.

“Are you, um- is this…”

“Thank you, I love it,” Lotor said with a wide smile as he moved closer and took Shiro’s arm. “Come along now- I’d like to see the festival before it’s all over.”

“Right, sure,” Shiro managed as he led Lotor out of the ship.

The docks were lively even though it was already getting late, and as they walked further away from the ship Shiro started to hear music.

“It’s just up ahead,” Lotor said and for some reason Shiro startled at the sound of his voice.

“Right,” he said. Why did he feel so unbearably shy? It was silly. It was silly to feel nervous after all the things they’d already done for each other. And- they’d already had sex, too. So-

So now it felt completely different. Now it was a _date_ , a chance at something real. Or maybe it wasn’t a date after all, maybe Shiro was just getting ahead of himself. His heart sank- what if this was just Lotor wanting to go out and have some fun and Shiro was twisting it into something dirty like some kind of pervert?

“I’m glad the others couldn’t come,” Lotor murmured as the festival grounds came into view. “I’m glad it’s just the two of us.” He looked up, his eyes glittering in the light of the colorful lanterns strung up above the large open yard.

“Yeah,” Shiro said breathlessly. “Me too.”

Lotor grinned and then he was taking Shiro’s hand and dragging him away somewhere. It was surprisingly easy after that. They talked and laughed about nothing much, bought a variety of fried foods on sticks and sweets in paper cones. They played carnival games and Shiro won a large stuffed cat in a shooting game that he presented proudly to Lotor beside him. Lotor blushed as he took it and Shiro smiled back at him. This was a date. It had to be.

There were rides, too- a carousel, a modest ferris wheel, a shabby looking tunnel of love. The lines were long and rowdy but Lotor insisted on going on the ferris wheel and Shiro couldn’t say no. He went to get them some drinks while Lotor kept their place in line and returned to see him standing with his arms crossed defensively over his chest, looking away from a large drunk who was getting up in his space.

Shiro frowned and quickened his pace, and then the stranger grabbed Lotor’s ass and he saw red. Lotor could take care of himself, Shiro knew that for sure. But that didn’t stop the rage rising within him and before he knew what had happened he was grabbing the stranger’s arm and yanking him backwards.

“What the _guai_ do you think you’re doing?” he growled. Belatedly he realized he wasn’t holding their drinks anymore and he had no idea what he’d done with them. It didn’t matter, the drunk _tah mah duh hwoon dahn_ was turning to him with a glare.

“What’s it to you?” the stranger demanded loudly, raising his fists. “ _Gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr!”_

“Stop it!” Lotor exclaimed, pushing between them to shove them away from each other. “Stop! Shiro- let’s just go.”

“But-”

“Shiro,” Lotor said, lowering his voice and looking at him wide-eyed. “Let’s just go.”

“Alright,” Shiro muttered, throwing the guy one last glare before wrapping his arm around Lotor’s waist and leading him away. His whole body was thrumming with tension, and then Lotor chuckled and Shiro looked over at him in confusion.

“Let’s go before he figures out there’s thieves afoot,” Lotor muttered, pulling a battered but bulging wallet out of an inside pocket of his robe.

Shiro stared at it in shock and then looked up at Lotor who _winked_ at him. The anger faded and he laughed, still a little winded from the shock of it all. “Did you take that before he started harassing you or after?”

“After, Shiro. I’m not a complete degenerate. At least- not yet.”

Shiro laughed and pulled him closer to press a kiss to his cheek. “We’d better go then, huh. Get ahead of this manhunt.”

“I think I’ve had enough excitement for today anyway,” Lotor said with a smile. He tossed Shiro the wallet and Shiro nearly fumbled it, too caught up in watching Lotor’s face, the blush slowly rising to his cheeks. After he’d tucked it away in his own pocket Lotor took his hand and they returned to the Black Lion in companionable silence.

Some of the nerves returned as Shiro walked Lotor to his shuttle. If Lotor noticed Shiro’s hand growing sweaty in his, he politely didn’t mention it. And then they were at the door and Shiro felt awkward and shy like he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager.

“Well,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” Lotor asked.

“I- yes. Yeah. I’d- I’d love to.” Shiro wanted to slap himself. He couldn’t be more awkward if he tried. But Lotor just smiled at him warmly before turning to open the door.

Shiro followed him over the threshold, looking around in wonder. He hadn’t been in here since he’d first showed Lotor the shuttle a few months back. It looked so different now- comfortable and cozy. There were softly glowing string lights hung from the ceiling as the main form of illumination and dozens of white paper stars hanging from some sort of clear thread, like fishing line. A few thick rugs covered the metal floor and there were bookshelves too- filled with books on engineering as well as atlases and novels, myths and legends, a few beautiful trinkets. There was also a desk standing against one wall, covered in schematics and a messy assortment of parts and tools. The shuttle looked lived in, _alive_ , and Shiro couldn’t help smiling.

“It’s- it’s nice in here. What you’ve done, with the-” he waved his hand vaguely and trailed off.

“Thank you,” Lotor said with an easy smile. He stepped forward and slipped one of his fingers into Shiro’s pants pocket, tugging him a little closer. “I must admit,” he murmured, his voice dropping intimately, “I don’t really have any tea.”

“Oh,” Shiro breathed out. He was lost in Lotor’s eyes as he stepped forward, and there was no mistaking what was happening now. He raised his hands to hold Lotor’s face and leaned in to close the distance between them, shivering as he felt Lotor’s soft lips against his own. Lotor melted against him with a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and tilted his face up, deepening the kiss.

He tasted of the sweets they’d been eating earlier, the wine they’d been drinking- he tasted of every good thing Shiro could possibly think of and he swiped his tongue between Lotor’s lips, trying to get more. They fit together so well, as easy as breathing, and Shiro felt dizzy with it. Lotor was hot against him, his hands tight over his back, and it was everything Shiro had ever wanted and never dared hope he could have.

Lotor drew back to look at him with a smile while Shiro could barely catch his breath. Turning away, Lotor slipped off his robe and toed off his shoes before walking towards the bed.

Shiro felt rooted to the spot, and then Lotor looked back over his shoulder and his smile grew wicked. “Come, _baobei,”_ he murmured.

Before Shiro quite knew what he was doing he was across the room and pushing Lotor back against the sheets, kissing him hungrily. He paused briefly to get his own boots off and then Lotor was helping him unzip his vest and pull off his shirt. Shiro moaned when Lotor yanked him back down, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck as he spread his legs for him. He was hard, they both were, and all Shiro wanted was to get his hands on him but Lotor was still wearing that infuriating bodysuit-

“Get this off,” Shiro muttered, sliding his hands down Lotor’s chest and sides.

Lotor laughed breathlessly before raising his hands to a hidden catch and unzipping the damn thing, and then they were both working to pull the fabric off and away. Shiro bent to press hot open mouthed kisses to Lotor’s neck before trailing downwards, to his chest. He ran his fingers over the thin jagged scars marking Lotor’s skin and followed them with his lips, awed at Lotor’s strength, his beauty, his resilience.

“Shiro,” Lotor whispered and Shiro looked up to see him watching dark-eyed, his mouth parted as he panted. “Shiro- please.”

“Anything” Shiro said, moving up to brace himself above Lotor. “Just tell me-”

“I want you inside me,” Lotor said, raising his hand to stroke Shiro’s face. Shiro couldn’t help closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, wanting more.

“Anything you want, sweetheart,” he said with a smile. “Do you have-?”

“Yes,” Lotor laughed, moving to pull a small bottle of oil out of the nearby nightstand.

Shiro struggled out of his pants before helping Lotor out of his own, and then he leaned down to kiss him even as he pulled open the bottle and slicked his fingers. At the first touch Lotor shuddered, throwing his head back.

“Easy,” Shiro whispered, pushing his finger in gently. He pressed his forehead to Lotor’s shoulder with a groan- he was so hot inside, so tight. He’d played the night of their first meeting over in his mind so many times but memories were nothing compared to reality. “You’re too tight, sweetheart,” he managed. “You’ve gotta ease up a bit, relax for me.”

“It’s been a while,” Lotor said with a wry smile. “But I- this is good. I’m- keep going.”

“Tell me if I’m- if you wanna stop, or-”

Lotor laughed. “I will _baobei._ Please don’t stop.”

Shiro closed his eyes as he slowly pumped his finger in and out, listening as Lotor’s breathing changed, as his heart sped up. He could feel it as Lotor relaxed, and then he started making small noises like whimpers and Shiro added a second finger.

“Shiro-” Lotor moaned, his thighs falling open wider.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Shiro whispered, pressing kisses to his neck and reveling in the way Lotor was trembling against him. He twisted his fingers up and Lotor cried out helplessly, his body arching towards him. “That’s it,” Shiro repeated.

Lotor grabbed his face and pulled him down for a sloppy kiss and it was amazing to see how out of control he was, how desperate he was for this, for _Shiro._

“More,” Lotor muttered and Shiro added a third finger, watching as Lotor dropped his head back to the sheets and bit his lip, going completely boneless. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, just-”

It was amazing to see him like this- enjoying his own pleasure instead of worrying about what his clients might like, being honest and true instead of putting on a show for someone else. Shiro wanted so badly to give this to him, felt honored that he was the one Lotor could let his guard down around.

“I want you,” Lotor gasped. “I want you- please. Shiro- please.”

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered, pulling back to slick his cock hurriedly before settling between Lotor’s quivering thighs. “Ready?”

Lotor laughed breathlessly, his eyes sparkling in the dim light of the room, his smile open and eager.

“Right.” Shiro laughed too and slowly started pressing inside.

Lotor threw his head back with a gasp, biting his lip and raising his hands up to clutch at a pillow. His whole body was trembling and Shiro bent forward to run his flesh hand down his chest soothingly before stroking his thigh and taking him by the back of the knee, pushing his leg further up and out, opening him up. He started to move with slow shallow thrusts, working into him carefully even though Lotor was relaxed around him now, taking him in easily.

He was panting, his eyes screwed shut, and Shiro leaned down to kiss him again. Lotor moved to wrap his arms tightly around Shiro’s neck, clutching at his shoulders, and then he was moving too- rolling his hips up in time with Shiro’s thrusts.

Shiro was dizzy and burning up, his ears full of their heavy breathing, the slick sounds of them moving together. He slipped his metal arm under Lotor’s waist to hoist him up a little higher and Lotor jerked away from the kiss with a loud moan, turning his head to the side as he gasped for air.

“Alright?” Shiro managed, but he already knew.

Lotor wrapped his legs around Shiro’s hips, arching against him and moaning with each thrust, getting louder by the minute. It was glorious and Shiro smiled as he buried his face in Lotor’s neck.

“Shiro-!” Lotor gasped desperately, slipping a hand between them to touch himself.

Shiro shut his eyes as he felt Lotor shuddering around him, hot and tight. Shiro was close and he could feel Lotor was too. He let himself speed up and get lost in the way Lotor was holding him, moving with him.

Lotor arched his back with a gasp and grew silent. Shiro groaned as he felt Lotor’s muscles clenching with his release, so tight it was nearly painful but so impossibly good too.

It was a struggle but he managed to maintain his pace to fuck Lotor through his orgasm, and then Lotor laughed breathlessly and the pure joy of it had Shiro following him over the edge, biting at his shoulder as he let himself go.

After he pulled out he dragged Lotor closer, smiling as Lotor made a small pleased sound and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s chest.

“You’re amazing,” Shiro murmured. “I’m so happy you’re here- with me.”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered. “I owe you so much, _baobei._ I owe you everything.”

 _“No,”_ Shiro said firmly, worry making his heart stutter. “No, you don’t. Do you understand? This isn’t- this, between us- it’s not a debt you have to pay, or- or- some _due_ you owe me-”

“I know,” Lotor said with a laugh, shifting to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips, looking down with such warmth in his eyes Shiro suddenly couldn’t catch his breath. “No, _baobei._ This, with us- this is something else. Something real.”

  


_fin._

 

__

 

**Author's Note:**

> The art was originally posted on tumblr [HERE](https://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/184487834405/you-cant-take-the-sky-from-me-the-final-story-in)\- Please reblog, don't repost :)
> 
> tsway-niou- bullcrap  
> Guai- Hell  
> Tah mah duh hwoon dahn - Mother humping son of a bitch  
> Gwan nee tzi-jee duh shr - Mind your own business.  
> Baobei - term of affection, meaning something treasured or precious. Someone who is much loved and valued.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
